While The Dragons mate
by randomperson3.14159
Summary: While Saphira and Fírnen are mating, Eragon tries to convince Arya to do one thing with him. They both enjoy it so much they do it again in the future. An Eragon/Arya lemon fanfiction. Rated M for adult situations.
1. First time

After hearing of Arya becoming queen, he told her of what had passed since she left.

While he spoke, Saphira and Fírnen began to circle each other, the tips of their tails whipping back and forth faster than ever. They both had their jaws open slightly, baring their long white teeth,and they were breathing thickly through their mouths and uttering low, whining grunts, the likes of which he had never heard before. It looked almost as if they were going to attack each other, which worried him, but the feeling from Saphira was not one of anger or fear. It was-

_I want to test him,_ Saphira said. She slapped her tail against the ground, causing Fírnen to pause.

_Test him? How? For what?_

_To find out if he has iron in his bones and fire in his belly to match mine._

_Are you sure?_ he asked, understanding her intent

She again slapped her tail against the ground and he felt her certainty and the strength of her desire. _I know everything about him-everything but this. Besides-_she displayed a flash of amusement-_it's not as if dragons mate for life._

_Very well. . . . But be careful_

He had barely finished speaking when Saphira lunged forward and bit Fírnen on the left flank, drawing blood and causing Fírnen to snarl and spring backwards. The green dragon growled, appearing uncertain of himself, and retreated before Saphira as she prowled towards him.

_Saphira!_ Chagrined, Eragon turned to Arya, intending to apologize.

Arya did not seem upset. To Fírnen, and to Eragon as well, she said, _If you want her to respect you then you have to bite her in return._

She raised an eyebrow at Eragon, and he responded with a wry smile, understanding. Fírnen glanced at Arya and hesitated. He jumped back as Saphira snapped at him again. Then he roared, and lifted his wings, as if to make himself appear larger, and he charged Saphira, and nipped her on a hind leg, sinking his teeth into her hide.

The pain Saphira felt was not pain.

"The courting of dragons is no gentle affair," he said to Arya

"Did you expect tender hugs and caresses?"

"I suppose not."

Saphira roared and clawed the ground with her forefeet, and then Fírnen lifted his head toward the sky and loosed a rippling pennant of green fire twice the length of his own body.

Saphira released a blast of fire herself-Eragon could feel the heat from over fifty feet away-and then she crouched and jumped into the sky, climbing straight upward.

Eragon stood with Arya as they watched the glittering dragons ascend into the heavens, spiraling around each other with flames streamingfrom their mouths. It was an awe-inspiring sight: savage and beautiful, and frightening. Eragon realized he was watching an ancient and elemental ritual, one that was part of the very fabric of nature itself and without which the land would wither and die.

* * *

"As long as our dragons are mating..." Eragon trailed off

"No," said Arya firmly. "You know we can't have a relationship and this will only make things worse."

"Please Arya, what harm can one time do? I'll probably never see you again once I leave."

"It does no good for you to live in dreams. You must learn to accept reality." However, he could see she was slightly weakening, and he pressed his advantage

"Please, Arya, just once." Eragon begged. "You'll enjoy it." He could see that she was wavering, and he waited, not daring to make a sound. The silence stretched for almost ten minutes.

"Fine," Arya said at last, "If you will never ask again." Eragon was thrilled. He leaned in to kiss Arya, and his mouth parted as their tongues wrestled, each trying to be on top. He extended his mind towards her, and after a slight resistance, she let him in, their minds joined and creating a closeness no physical act could achieve, even what they were about to do. He lightly caressed the smooth skin of her back through her tunic. She shivered at the contact, and he hesitated, unsure of whether to go on. She nodded, signaling that it was okay. He broke the kiss and lifted her tunic off, exposing her, in his mind, perfect breasts. They were firm and large, but not cumbersomely so.

He quickly removed his tunic as well. She gently traced a line down his chest, stopping just short of his leggings. He moaned, wanting her to continue down, to take his leggings off.

"Not yet," she said "If those come off, my chest won't get the attention it needs." He took the hint, and after giving her tight ass a quick squeeze, he turned his undivided attention to her magnificent breasts. He licked the area under the breast, then between her breasts, not missing anywhere outside her breasts. He could hear her panting from pleasure, and he sped up, wanting her to have as much fun as possible. He tentatively licked her nipple, causing Arya to groan in pleasure. Encouraged, he took as much of her breast in his mouth as would fit, reveling in her exotic taste, all the time tracing little circles on and around her other breast with his index finger. He switched his attention to the other nipple, slowly licking around the areola, kissing it with as much passion as he had kissed her. He slowly engulfed it in his mouth, and sucked every way possible. It felt to Arya as though every spot on her breast that could be stimulated was being stimulated, and the combined stimulation of both breasts felt amazing. She sighed when Eragon removed his mouth from her breasts, but quickly moved further south, excited for what was to come.

She slowly removed Eragon's leggings, stopping after half his member was exposed. She gently traced up and down the shaft that was exposed to the air. He closed his eyes, savoring the feel of her hand on his member. He was disapointed when she stopped, but it felt great when she fully removed his leggings, releasing the pressure on his dick. It sprung out, fully erect. Her eyes grew wide at the sight. It was 8 inches long, 1 ½ inches wide, and Arya got wet just looking at it.

"How big do you want it?" Eragon asked

"Did Oromis teach you how to do that?"

Eragon's face grew somber as he thought of Oromis.

"No," he said, "but he taught me how to change my body and I figured it out from there."

"Well, if it can be any size I want," said Arya, "A couple inches longer and half an inch wider would be nice"

"Okay" said Eragon, and muttered a few words in the ancient language. His member swelled to a very impressive 10 inches long and 2 inches thick. As soon as it was done, Arya took his member in her mouth, marveling at how big it was. Eragon groaned in delight. She gently licked the top, eliciting a quiet moan, and she continued to tease him for another few minutes.

"Please, Arya," Eragon begged.

"All right," Arya said, coming back up, "If you insist."

She leaned down, as if to kiss his member, but continued lower, taking a testicle in her mouth. She rolled it around leisurely, slowly enjoying every bit. She switched her ministrations to the other testicle, then slowly licked her way up his massive shaft. After gently blowing on the top, she took his member into her mouth. Arya slowly sucked it, using both her hands to cover the shaft that her mouth couldn't reach.

"Oh, yes, baby, that's it." said Eragon as her tongue wound its way around his member.

He quickly said a few words in the ancient language to increase his stamina; after just two minutes of Arya's blowjob he was already close to cumming and he wanted to give her an orgasm before he climaxed. She deep-throated him until he felt it could get no better, but then she started humming. She took his whole cock like a pro, paying attention to every inch. Eragon was in heaven. He'd never imagined that anything could feel that good.

"When did you learn to do that?" Eragon asked

"Fäolin and I practiced oral, so we would be able to please our first partners." Arya replied

"Did you ever…" he trailed off embarrassingly

"No, I'm still a virgin," said Arya, "But there's no need to take it easy."

"Now it's time to repay you the favor," Eragon said after Arya took her mouth off his member. "I won't be as good as Fäolin, but I can still please you."

The open air chilled his member, but it felt good, especially knowing where it would be next. Eragon slowly rolled down Arya's leggings, savoring the sight of her perfect body. He could see that she really was very aroused; her slit was sopping wet. He put his head between her legs and licked her thighs and around her slit, lingering just near enough to make her moan, but never touching it. Eventually Eragon moved to her slit. He touched the tip of his tongue to her slit, and slowly licked his way up. He began thrusting with his tongue, causing her to moan softly.

"Yes, just like that!" Arya exclaimed. He paused for a second, then dove in and opened her with his fingers. He gently inserted his little finger inside, causing her to arch her back. He finger-fucked her for a little while, then started to suck on her clit. At this point she screamed "ERAGON!" and came all over his hands and face. He lapped up every drop, eager to get a taste of Arya. The taste did not disappoint; to him it tasted as good as the roast nagra Ûndin had served, and he hoped to be able to get more of it before he left.

He smiled, and gently rubbed the tip of his member on her slit. She leaned forward, trying desperately to get his huge member inside her. He continued to trace around her slit for several minutes, occasionally circling her clit, until, bucking, she came again. After licking up her cum, he immediately placed the tip of his member against her, and gently pushed. She tensed, and Eragon hesitated, unsure of whether to go on.

"It's fine. This is my first time, so it's bound to hurt a bit." Arya said

Nevertheless, Eragon cautiously pushed himself further inside her, until he had four inches in her. Then he began to thrust in and out, starting a slow tempo. She leaned forward to meet each of his thrusts.

"Come on, I want all of you in me!" Arya exclaimed. Eragon complied and shoved another three inches in. Before he got the third inch in, however, he felt a slight resistance, as if there was a tiny flap of skin in they way.

"Oh, don't mind my hymen," Arya said "I should've broken it years ago; it's annoying to have it in the way the first time I have sex."

"Okay," said Eragon, and pushed a little harder.

He felt her hymen break, and he continued to push more of his member into her, stopping when about three inches were still out.

She winced, but immediately was overcome by the pleasure.

He fucked her slowly, not wanting to hurt her after just deflowering her.

"More!" Arya exclaimed "I didn't ask you to grow your cock so it could stay out of me!"

At this point Eragon lost all sense of going easy on Arya because this was her first time. He thrust in all 10 inches and pulled out so there were just three inches left in her, then slammed it back in. They increased the tempo to a speed no human could hope to achieve, so their bodies appeared as blurs.

Arya noticed Eragon start to slow down, and she felt his thighs aching across their mental link. She noticed guiltily that he had been doing most of the work and she had just sat there and enjoyed the ride.

"Stop." She told Eragon

Eragon paused, worried. "Did I hurt you?" he asked

"No, but I want to try a different position. Lie on your back."

Eragon lay down on his back, waiting for Arya to mount herself on his member. She gave the tip a quick lick, causing Eragon to moan, and positioned herself above his member. She slowly lowered herself down until all ten inches were inside her. She started to move up and down, then got faster and faster. Eragon thrust his hips up each time she came down, bringer her closer and closer to orgasm. Arya leaned down and kissed Eragon, all the while moving up and down on his huge shaft. His tongue explored her mouth, mapping the contours of her cheeks with the tip off his tongue. She did the same to him, which provided the push she needed to reach orgasm.

"I'M CUMMING!" Arya screamed as Eragon brought her to her third orgasm of the day. Her warm juices seeped down around his cock, nearly making him lose all control, but the spell he had cast prevented him from climaxing. She continued riding him for another few minutes, then got off and kneeled down and pointed her cute ass at him, practically begging for him to come fuck her doggie style.

After giving her ass another squeeze, he shoved his member inside her. This felt much tighter than either of their other positions, and it took a serious toll on the magic he was using, but he had cast a powerful spell (using some of the energy in Brisingr, which he knew Arya would disapprove of, but he wanted to make his one chance with her last as long as possible). He reached down and fondled her breasts, pumping faster and faster. Eragon decided that this was his favorite position because it was super tight and let him play with her breasts. He disliked that he couldn't see her face, but he could imagine what she looked like with his massive member penetrating her; he knew her face better than his own.

After fucking her doggie style for a few minutes, he took her right leg and put it on his shoulder. He was amazed at how flexible she was; this position was no stretch for her at all. He slowly moved his member in and out, then, without warning, picked up the pace to superhuman speeds. Arya gasped at the sudden increase in pleasure. With his free hand, Eragon reached down and massaged her clit. Arya's eyes rolled back in her head from pleasure, then she regained control and forced his cock even deeper into her. Eragon had no warning as she came, her juices flowing out and covering Eragon's sopping cock. He felt it drip down his leg, and quickly gathered it with his free hand, not wanting to miss a drop.

Eventually, after getting Arya to seven orgasms, and trying out more positions than he could count, he felt the magic start to wear off. "I'm going to cum!" Eragon grunted as he thrust in and out of her, abandoning any rhythm in order to get her to orgasm before he did. Just before he hit his climax, he thrust into her G-spot three times in a row in the space of a second. She had her most powerful orgasm of the night, and her contractions pushed him over the edge. He shot load after load of sticky cum into her, feeling her orgasm across their mental link. He pulled out with a little pop, his member already deflating, and they lay down next to each other panting.

Arya cast a quick spell to remove all the cum and eggs from her womb, so that she wouldn't get pregnant.

However, Eragon still wasn't done with her and he lay down in front of her and began to eat her out again. Arya groaned as his tounge probed her slit, and his fingers traced light paths around her thighs, occasionaly coming in to circle her clit. He gently inserted a finger in, and moved his mouth to her thighs. She moaned as he bit her thigh, begging him for more. He inserted a second finger in, and started thrusting and stroking her G-spot. After a couple of minutes, he licked her clit, causing her to tremble as she felt her orgasm approaching. He felt her tremble, and moved his mouth to cover her slit, not wanting to miss a drop of her cum. As he sucked, he moved his hands up to her breasts massaging them as he explored her slit with his tongue. Eventually the pleasure became too much, and with a hoarse shout, she came in his mouth. He licked up all of it, causing her to squirt out the last few drops. He smiled, holding it on his tongue to savor her flavor. He eventually pulled away, hoping to be able to taste her again soon.

"I take back what I said about never asking me again." Arya said. "All you have to do is ask me and I'm sure we can find privacy for a couple hours."

"I told you you'd like it," Eragon replied, "Now you see why we should have done this before?"

"I guess so," said Arya ruefully

"We should probably clean ourselves up before the dragons get back," he said

"True," said Arya "But they'll know what happened."

"And they'll be happy"

He heard the thunderous wing beats of Saphira and Fírnen.

_You had some fun with Arya, did you not? _asked Saphira

_You can't talk, with what you and Fírnen were doing._

_I wasn't criticizing you._

_I know_

He looked up, and saw that a similar conversation seemed to have passed between Arya and Fírnen.

**End of chapter. I'm done writing this story for now, but I might continue it later. I'm sorry it took so long to get this out, but Microsoft Word crashed and I lost a lot of my work. Up to the line is an excerpt from Inheritance, with a few parts cut out. I hope you enjoyed it, and I apologize for any errors I missed.**


	2. Playing around

**_Illeria_**

* * *

Eragon woke after a late night to someone knocking on his door.

"Come in." he said

Arya walked in the door.

"It's nice to see you." Eragon said

"It's nice to see you too."

"Atra esterní ono thelduin."

"Atra du evarínya ono varda."

Arya climbed into the bed beside him and lay her head on his shoulder. Eragon put his arm around her, and she reached down and gently brushed her fingers on his member, which immediately began to harden.

Not wanting to wait anymore, he kissed her, and it slowly became more passionate, then Eragon reached over and began to massage her breasts through her tunic. He lightly rubbed his palm over her nipple, causing her to groan. He hurriedly removed her tunic and began stroking her breasts without the fabric in the way. As he did this, he licked the space between her breasts, slowly moving towards her breasts. When he reached her areola, she closed her eyes and moaned, wanting more. That was all he needed. He immediately began to suck on her breast, using the tip of his tongue to lick her nipple, and roughly kneaded her other breast. He moved her free hand down to rub her cunt through her leggings. He scraped his teeth on her erect nipple, causing her to inhale sharply. he twirled his tongue around her breast, occasionally licking her nipple. He took his mouth off her breast, and began to rub both of her breasts.

As hard as it was for Arya to focus, she managed to get Eragon's tunic off, and then removed both of their leggings, quickly exposing their naked bodies. Eragon took his hands away from her breasts.

Eragon lay on his back, and Arya climbed on top of him, positioning her snatch over his mouth, and started to give him a blow job. He remembered the serious toll that took on his stamina, and could feel her amazing mouth starting to work, so he wanted to get her to orgasm as quickly as possible.

_Oh god_ he thought as the tip of her tongue caressed the tip of his member, then moved down and swirled around his whole head, knowing that he wouldn't last long

He began to eat her out, trying to get her to orgasm quickly because his climax was fast approaching. He gently bit her thigh, and traced his finger up and down over her slit, causing her to shiver. He nearly exploded as her hot mouth trembled on his member, and began to eat her out more quickly. He inserted three fingers and stroked her g-spot over and over as he moved his mouth over her clit and sucked. He knew he had to get her to orgasm in a few seconds or he would blow his load, so he picked up the pace. However, she didn't climax, and as she twirled her tongue around his head and hummed, he knew it was over.

"I'm gonna cum!" he shouted, and blew his load inside her mouth. She sucked down every drop, loving the taste, which stimulated his cock further, causing him to leak out a little more cum.

He moved his fingers more vigorously, causing her to scream and squirt her hot juices over his face and neck. He drank it all, enjoying her delightful taste, but regretted that it hadn't been just a few seconds earlier.

"Sorry," he said "I guess we need to wait a little while before I can have sex again."

"No we don't." said Arya, and cast a spell to cause his member to become erect. Instantly he felt ready to have sex, as if he hadn't just came.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Sometimes Faölin and I had a long time together."

He smiled, understanding

"Okay," said Arya panting, "Stay on your back and close your eyes."

Eragon complied, shivering as he imagined his member about to be buried in her tight, wet, sweet snatch. He couldn't wait.

She positioned herself over Eragon, and slowly sank down onto his member.

Eragon started as he felt an incredibly tight hole, not nearly as wet as it should have been, slide over the top of his dick.

He opened his eyes, and blinked, not believing what he saw was right. His member was lodged inside her ass.

She gave him a faintly amused smile.

"Anal sex." Arya said, and Eragon nodded.

"It's a lot tighter," she said, "So this will probably hurt at first, but then it'll feel better.

Arya slowly pushed herself down, forcing his member into her tight asshole. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain, waiting for the pleasure. Eragon, seeing this, reached over to rub her clit. She moaned as the pain was replaced by happiness. Once he was fully inside of her, she began to bounce slowly, because her ass was too tight for her to move faster. Eragon began gently thrusting upwards, meeting her as she sank towards the bed. She moaned, feeling orgasm approaching. She began to move up and down faster as her ass slowly enlarged to accommodate his giant dick.

"I'm cumming!" she screamed, and, because nothing was actually in her pussy, her hot juices leaked out over Eragons's stomach. He nearly blew his load as her asshole, already incredibly tight, spasmed as her muscles clenched in release. Arya leaned down and licked her cum off Eragon. He didn't want to miss any so he leaned down to get some of it. Their mouths met, and they began kissing passionately, while Eragon fucked her amazingly tight asshole. Without missing a beat, he inserted a finger into her pussy and began to finger fuck her. After breaking the kiss, he leaned down, removed his finger, and began to eat her out. He licked her slit, and gently circled the tip of his tongue on her clit, causing her to gasp softly. He inserted his tongue in and licked inside her slit until he found her g-spot and began to massage it with his tongue. Once he found it, he also began stroking her clit with his free hand. She began to bounce up and down faster, feeling, incredibly, her third orgasm approaching soon after her second. As she bounced up and down, he forcefully thrust upwards, meeting her as she came down.

As he was eating her out and fucking her ass, he removed his hand from her clit and began to play with her breasts, rolling them back and forth, roughly stroking her nipples. He increased the pace and began thrusting up and down so fast that his body was blurred and Arya bounced just as quickly. He began stroking her breasts faster and faster and rapidly tongue fucked her. The combined stimulation of her ass, pussy, and breasts was too much and she screamed, spurting her juices all over Eragon's face. He had a second to see a wave of cum coming at him from her pussy, then it spilt all over his face so he couldn't see very clearly. He eagerly lapped up her juices, surprised at how much cum she could produce, given this was her third orgasm.

Without removing his dick from her ass, he started to flip her over. He could feel her asshole getting tighter as she rotated, so he stopped when she was flipped halfway, and lifted her leg up on his shoulder. He pounded her ass harder and harder, also inserting three fingers into her pussy and finger fucking her in time with his thrusts. He used his little finger to circle her clit as he fucked both her holes at once. He stopped and withdrew his cock from her ass until only the head was inside, then slammed it back inside. Arya nearly screamed as his massive dick stretched her asshole further than before.

Deciding that Arya's ass was stretched enough, Eragon flipped her over onto her back and began thrusting in and out, a little slower than before, but gradually increasing tempo until he was pushing his member inside of her as fast as he could. She thrust her hips back to meet him, driving his dick in faster and harder. Arya leaned up and reached back to play with his balls, rolling his balls around her hand. This nearly pushed him over the edge, and Arya heard him panting as he fought to last a little longer.

"I'm about to cum!" Eragon shouted, driving faster and faster. Arya screamed as the dramatic increase of pleasure brought her to orgasm. Her release was too much for him and he blew his load inside her asshole. He removed his softening dick from her ass and lay back.

"That was fun." Eragon said

Arya smiled mischievously. "We're not done yet."

Arya cast a quick spell to clean his cock, then crawled over and took it into her mouth. Instantly he felt himself getting hard again, even without a spell. She continued sucking his dick until it was fully hard. She moved her head away, then lay on her back on the bed and gestured for Eragon to come over. He moved over to her and began to insert his dick into her pussy.

"No." said Arya

Eragon looked at her questioningly.

"Move higher." she said

He still looked confused.

"Here's a hint." said Arya, and pressed her breasts together.

Eragon realized what she meant. Arya rolled her eyes. He moved up and replaced her hands with his own, then slid his member between them. Arya opened her mouth and took the first four inches of his cock into her mouth and began to suck as he thrust back and forth into her breasts, causing anywhere from three to six inches to be inside her mouth. Arya groaned as his dick stroked her nipples with every thrust, causing Eragon's eyes to glaze over with pleasure. He thrust faster and faster as Arya's incredible mouth brought him close to orgasm as her tongue explored his cock, paying extra attention to his head. He felt the pressure building and he knew he was about to come. Arya could tell as well and she began sucking on the head, causing him to climax.

"I'm cumming!" he screamed and blew his load inside her mouth. She greedily sucked down every drop. Eragon removed his hands, causing her breasts to return to their original shape, and withdrew his member. They both lay panting.

"We really need to do this more often." Arya said

"Definitely." Eragon replied

**End of chapter 2. I'm done writing this story unless anyone has a really good suggestion as to what I should have next.**


	3. Two couples

_The next day_

* * *

"Mind if I come in?" asked Arya

"Sure" Eragon replied

Arya walked down and sat on the bed, head down in thought.

Eragon waited. He knew there was something she wanted to say, and she would say it when she was ready.

"I was thinking...I've only had sex with just you before. I was thinking...maybe with Roran and Katrina as well?" asked Arya

Eragon blinked. He hadn't expected anything like that. But, when he though about it, it seemed like it could be fun.

"If Roran and Katrina are okay with it, then sure."

* * *

Eragon knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Roran asked

"Eragon," he replied

"Oh, come in." Roran said.

Eragon walked inside. It was a very nice room, probably reserved for visiting nobility in the Empire.

"Arya was thinking...maybe the two us could have sex with you and Katrina. You know, for a new experience"

Roran paused for a second.

"I don't see why not." she said.

"Great. Can you two come to the woods tomorrow. I'll send you an image of a path to a clearing." Eragon extended his consciousness and slowly displayed the route to Roran. It was a simple route, so he was sure Roran would be able to remember it.

"Now, one last thing..." Eragon said

* * *

"Follow me," Roran said, "I thought we could try having sex in the woods."

Katrina smiled. She had seen the tent in his pants for the last hour and knew they would do something unusual, or she would have pulled him onto the bad and fucked his brains out.

Roran followed the path Eragon had shown her and arrived at a large square mossy clearing, about 15 feet to a side. It was surrounded by dense undergrowth, so they would have some privacy.

"I'm impressed," Katrina said. "How did you manage to find this?"

"I've been in the woods the past couple days and found it."

Katrina lay down. She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"It's really comfy," she said "Almost as soft as a bed."

"Well, we didn't come out here to admire the view." Roran said

Katrina smiled and got up. She trailed her hand gently down his shirt until she got to his pants, which she removed. As Katrina had seen, his cock was rock solid; it stood roughly seven inches long by one and a half wide.

Eragon and Arya silently crept up and peered in through the underbrush. Katrina's back was facing them, so there was no way that she would see them. Roran, even though he was facing them, definitely wouldn't see them. It appeared he wouldn't notice if Thorn flew by and set fire to half the forest. Katrina leaned down and kissed the tip, pulling away as he groaned in pleasure. However, at this point, Eragon lost all track of proceedings as Arya had just undone his pants and began sucking him off. He was fully hard in seconds, and Arya pulled away after a minute.

"We can't have you cum too early, can we?" Arya whispered as Eragon tried to push her head back on his member. They both undressed each other and tossed their clothes to the side, not worrying about where they went.

After Eragon was hard (there was no need to ensure he stayed hard; Katrina had single-handedly undressed herself as she was giving Roran a blowjob), they watched the proceedings with interest. The sight of two naked beautiful women, both of whom he would soon fuck, kept him as hard as he'd ever been. Katrina's breasts were fairly large, a good four or five inches bigger than Arya's. He made a mental note to get an excuse to titty-fuck her. Eragon could see from the strain in Roran's face that Katrina was good at her blowjob; it had barely been five minutes since she started. Katrina saw this too and removed her head and quickly removed the rest of his clothes. She lay on her back on the floor, expecting Roran to enter her. Instead he picked her up, turned her around, lay down, and straddled her on top of him. Katrina was surprised by this; usually Roran liked to be on top. She shrugged mentally, either position was fine with her. Roran pulled her down into a kiss as she sank gently onto his member. He moaned softly; she was as tight as ever. He began gently thrusting up and down.

Eragon got up and crept silently up behind Katrina. Roran's eyes widened when he saw how big Eragon was, but he kept silent. Eragon gently touched his member to Katrina's asshole. She shrieked into Roran's mouth and twisted around. When she saw it was just Eragon, she relaxed.

"Don't do that!" Katrina exclaimed "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry" Eragon said

"It's fine. Just don't do it again!"

Her gaze dropped to his member, and her eyes grew as wide as saucers. There was no way that a cock could be that big. It was incomprehensible.

"I don't think that will fit in my ass. It's HUGE!" Katrina exclaimed.

"Maybe not," Eragon admitted. "Roran should probably take your ass."

Arya walked out of the bushes.

"Don't forget about me." she said with a smile.

"Okay, so Roran, you fuck Katrina to loosen her a bit while Arya and I do a 69. Everyone okay?" They all nodded.

"Wait, one thing first," Arya said. She cast a quick spell. "I got rid of all our eggs," she said to Katrina. "That way, they can cum inside us with no problem. I also made it so that any cum in our pussies will disappear after ten seconds."

Roran resumed thrusting into Katrina as Eragon lay on his back with his head level with Roran's stomach. He gently massaged Katrina's clit with one hand as Arya climbed on top of him. He quickly lost all coherent thought as her mouth met the head of his cock. She lightly kissed the tip, pulling away before he could thrust into her throat.

"Soon" she whispered sexily.

As Arya continued to tease him, he began to eat her out. He traced swirling patterns on her thigh, sometimes near enough to rub her slit, sometimes near enough to touch her knee. This drove her insane.

"More" she moaned

"I will if you will." he said back.

She immediately plunged her head onto his cock, engulfing it all in her throat. Eragon nearly blew his load as his cock, unstimulated before, was flooded with the sensation of her hot mouth sucking it in every way possible. In return, he circled her clit with his index finger and licked up and down her pussy. He inserted his tongue and began to tongue-fuck her. After a few minutes, Eragon and Arya were panting heavily. The strain in their faces was evident as they both tried to hold back orgasm.

"On three?" Eragon grunted.

Arya nodded, the sensation nearly making him blow his load.

"One!"

Eragon gasped. The pressure in his balls was building fast; he wasn't sure if he would make it to three.

"Two!"

Eragon focused every scrap of energy he had on not cumming for another few seconds.

"Three!" he shouted as he let go and blew his load in her mouth. At the same time, Arya's juices sprayed out like a geyser, covering Eragon's face. Some juices sprayed onto Roran's cock, further lubricating it and allowing him to thrust faster. Arya drank up every drop of cum, and Eragon licked hers off his face.

Roran shook his head.

"You've really got to work on your stamina," he said as he thrust up into Katrina. "We'll never get to have any fun."

"You haven't had a blowjob from her, you can't talk." Eragon said, insulted.

"Fine, let's switch, and see who lasts longer. I need a minute to get my stamina back. Katrina is tight!"

"You haven't felt Arya's pussy yet either. And her ass is even tighter!"

Roran looked dubiously at Eragon's huge dick.

"After that's been inside her? She'll be so loose I'll last hours!" Roran said.

"Don't count on it." Arya said. She cast a spell to restore Roran's stamina, casting it on Eragon as well.

"There." Arya said "Now it's like you haven't had sex."

Roran climbed out from under Katrina and climbed into a 69 with Arya.

Eragon lay on his back under Katrina as she slowly sank onto his cock. She began bouncing gently with just six inches in her, sinking a little lower each time. Eragon didn't mind. It felt good, but not as good as Arya. Arya's pussy squeezed his cock along every inch, stimulating him like crazy. Katrina's pussy was more passive, accepting his cock but not squeezing it. After a minute or two, she was fully bouncing on his cock.

"Oh, you're so much bigger than Roran!" Katrina exclaimed

"I heard that!" Roran shouted.

Eragon began thrusting up to meet her, balls slapping her ass each time. Katrina felt a wonderful feeling pooling in her stomach as he continued to thrust into her. She screamed as the feeling took over, making her feel wonderful all around.

Katrina's warm juices spurted out over Eragon's cock as he continued thrusting up into her. He pulled out, knelt down, and licked off her juices. She tasted good, but not as good as Arya. Katrina groaned as his tongue explored her slit. He then flipped her onto her hands and knees and began to fuck her doggie-style.

"I've never had an orgasm before!" Katrina said breathlessly as he mercilessly pounded himself into her.

"What were you saying about your stamina, Roran?" Eragon asked.

Roran was breathing hard and focusing on not cumming from Arya's blowjob.

"Shut...up..." Roran grunted.

The pressure became too much and Roran exploded into Arya's mouth. She gave him an evil grin.

"Ready to fuck?" she asked.

"If you restore my stamina again. _There_ at least I should be able to last longer."

Arya smiled inwardly. There was no way he would last ten minutes. She cast the spell and lay on her back, legs spread wide to ensure that she was as loose as possible.

"Eragon, pull out of Katrina," Arya said "I'll restore your stamina. On the count of three, you start fucking Katrina doggie-style and Roran starts on me like this. We'll see who cums first. No shallow fucking. You have to be in the whole way and pull out no more than four inches. We'll start with both of your dicks fully inside our pussies. No rest breaks either."

Eragon pulled out and cast the spell to restore his stamina.

Eragon inserted his cock into Katrina. She was tighter than before, but still felt looser than Arya.

Roran pushed his dick into Arya. He gasped. He had been expecting a loose pussy that would easily open to allow a cock. Instead, it was a battle to push even the head of his dick inside her. Once he was inside, he could tell he would blow his load far sooner than he had expected. It felt like her pussy was actively squeezing his dick. Katrina's squeezed, but it was a tight fit kind of squeeze, not a contracting kind of squeeze. Arya's felt like it was constantly undulating on his cock. It felt like he was already fucking her, not just sitting with his dick inside her.

"One, two, THREE!"Arya said.

They both began to thrust in and out.

Eragon pumped in and out in a steady rhythm, not slow but not as fast as he could go. He reached down and fondled her breasts in time with his thrusts.

Nine minutes later, as Arya predicted, Roran was panting heavily. There was immense strain on his face as he fought to hold back his orgasm. Arya smiled. He would blow his load within thirty seconds. Just to help him along a little, she started clenching and releasing her vaginal muscles, creating a feel similar to thrusting into an orgasming woman. The strain on his face increased very rapidly.

"I'm gonna cum!" He shouted, and his cum spurted out inside her pussy.

"I think Arya is a little tighter than you expected?" Eragon asked, thrusting at incredible speeds into Katrina, looking totally at ease pounding himself as fast as he could into a tight pussy.

"Maybe," he admitted ruefully.

"And you have way less stamina then me?"

"Hey, I was fucking a much tighter hole than you were."

"I still lasted longer!"

Arya and Katrina watched in amusement as they argued back and forth.

"Wait, you guys," Arya said, "I can resolve this. I can cast a spell that will stimulate both of your cocks equally-absolutely no difference. It will be strong so that this can end quickly, so you'll both probably blow your load in a few minutes. I guarantee this will feel much better than even fucking me-and you both know what that feels like."

Arya walked over and knelt down in front of Eragon, preparing to receive a hot load of his cum. Katrina, seeing this, knelt in front of Roran. Arya cast the spell. Both mens' eyes widened as the felt a wave of stimulation, starting small and getting larger. It felt as if they had just impaled themselves in an elf who was twice as tight as Arya. In just one minute, Roran was panting and desperately trying to withhold his orgasm, while Eragon looked only a little strained.

"Alright Katrina I'm gonna cum!" Roran shouted as his hot seed spouted onto her face, and she opened her mouth to receive his cum. This ultimately failed, with most of his cum falling on her face and hair.

"Oh yeah," Arya admitted sheepishly, "I forgot one of the side effects of this is massive amounts of cum. Now, Eragon, let's finish you off faster."

Arya came over and engulfed his cock in her mouth, deep-throating him until she was nearly gagging. Using her hands, she massaged the rest of Eragon's cock, playing with his balls with a feather-light touch. She hummed as her tongue twirled and danced around his dick. With the combined stimulation of the spell and Arya's mouth, he nearly fainted from the wash of sensations his cock was sending. With barely any warning, he exploded inside her mouth, shooting huge wads of stick cum into her mouth. Eragon cast a spell to remove the cum coating Katrina's face.

"All right. Now let's have an actual foursome." Katrina said. She pulled Eragon up and impaled herself on his cock, wrapping her arms around him.

"Roran, fuck my ass," Katrina said, "And Arya, you stand behind me so that Roran strokes you as he fucks me."

"One thing first," Arya said, and cast a spell to give Roran more stamina. "I think you'll need it." she said after she explained what she had done.

Arya went and pressed herself against Katrina, snaking her arms around and fondling Katrina's breasts. Roran slid his cock through Arya's slender legs and into Katrina's ass. He reached around to fondle Arya's breasts. Roran began gently thrusting, his cock brushing Arya's clit each time. When he was fully lodged in Katrina, his balls were touching Arya's ass.

Eragon thrust in and out, causing Katrina to shake slightly each time. The sensation of having both her holes filled felt amazing. Eragon pushed one of Arya's hands away and began sucking on Katrina's breast. She gasped as Eragon gently bit her breast, scraping his teeth on her nipple. Soon Roran was thrusting at full speed, his balls slapping against Arya's ass each time he thrust. Arya moaned as his cock stroked her clit and he squeezed her breasts multiple times a second. Katrina, too, was in heaven as two large cocks fucked her as fast as they could.

Both women could feel their orgasms approaching. At this point, Eragon was fucking her so hard that she was literally shaking, vibrating against Arya's breasts and Roran's cock. Roran was slamming his cock into her so hard that it felt like her ass would break, and Arya's clit was so stimulated it almost hurt.

"I'm cumming!" Arya and Katrina shouted at the same time. Katrina's juices leaked out onto Eragon's cock, while Arya's juices spilt over Roran's and onto the ground.

Katrina raised her eyebrows. Usually, even fucking her pussy, Roran barely lasted five minutes. With the spell, he had lasted almost ten minutes in her ass. She wished someone could cast that every time they had sex. Her sessions with Roran always left her a little unsatisfied.

_"That spell must be really good"_ she thought

Katrina lay on her back. Eragon walked over, straddled her stomach, and placed his dick between her breasts. Arya lay on her back between Katrina's legs to eat her out, and Roran positioned the tip of his cock over her pussy. Eragon reached down and pushed her breasts together, then began titty-fucking her. Katrina opened her mouth to receive his cock, swirling her tongue around the head and shaft as he pumped it in and out. He smiled as he slammed his cock between her luscious tits. This felt better than titty-fucking Arya. His cock, as large as it was, was swallowed up by Katrina's mounds of flesh. It felt great, but he could fuck her all day like this if he was fresh.

Meanwhile, Arya was eating Katrina out. She just did everything that she looked for when she was being eaten. She stroked Katrina's thighs while gently teasing her with her tongue. When she was ready, she spread Katrina's legs and slowly licked her way up Katrina's slit, gently poking her tongue in when she reached the center. She continued up, stopping just short of Katrina's clit. When she got there, she licked a light circle around.

Roran was slowly thrusting in and out of her pussy, feeling the undulation again. She seemed no looser than before, and he doubted she'd be looser even if Eragon fucked her brains out. Roran began to rub Arya's breasts in tandem with his thrusts.

Eragon began to gently circle his hands, stimulating both sides of her breasts as his cock rubbed her nipples. After fucking her pussy for ten minutes, titty-fucking her while getting a blowjob was seriously working on his stamina. Like most other sexual qualities, she was good but Arya was better. Her blowjob was draining, but not in the five-minute-orgasm way Arya's was. He could feel his end approaching in the nearish future, but knew he would climax over and over before he was done with everyone.

Katrina was amazed. Roran was nowhere near this good at eating her out. Arya was hitting all her spots, touching and moving exactly where she wanted it. She was amazed that she was nearing her third orgasm, and they hadn't been going at this very long. Arya had three fingers inside her stroking her, rotating to hit every side. Arya's tongue was exploring Katrina's slit, clit, and thighs. She could feel that she was going to cum soon.

Roran was actively gasping, trying to hold back from cumming. Arya's pussy was unbelievably tight, and he knew he wouldn't last long with his next fuck. He started slamming his cock into her as fast as he could, trying to get her to orgasm. He was so tensed from trying to not climax that he was shaking, which only served to quicken his end.

"I'm cumming!" Roran shouted, and spurted his sticky cum deep inside Arya. Arya sighed inwardly. Next time, she'd have to have Eragon fuck her. Having someone who blew his load in under ten minutes was not a very pleasurable experience.

"Me too!" Eragon shouted a minute later, and exploded inside of Katrina's hot mouth.

Arya continued eating her out, until she reached orgasm too.

Katrina screamed in pleasure as Arya brought her to orgasm. Her juices flooded over Arya's face.

"Okay, now I want both your cocks in me!" Arya said. She again cast a spell to restore and increase their stamina.

They formed a similar position to the first time. Arya and Katrina were standing in front of each other. Eragon pushed his member through Katrina's legs and into Arya, while Roran fucked Arya's ass. Katrina squeezed her legs together, creating a more pleasurable experience for Eragon's shaft. Eragon reached around and began kneading Katrina's breasts. Roran, seeing what he was doing, reached to play with Arya's.

Roran slowly inserted his cock into Arya's ass. His eyes widened. It was a supreme struggle to fit even two inches inside of her. He thought her pussy stimulated his cock, but her ass was almost twice as tight. He figured since he was fresh he could last maybe five minutes before reaching a hot and sticky end inside her. He was so distracted, he completely forgot about playing with Arya's breasts. She had to reach over and begin moving his hands before he realized that her breasts were unstimulated. With much grunting, he was able to fit three inches inside of her, and he began sawing back and forth, enlarging her ass until he was able to push his whole cock into her. He was amazed that Eragon was already pumping himself in and out of her pussy quickly, especially with such a large member.

Eragon continued pumping in and out, between five and nine inches sheathed inside Arya. Roran had an unobstructed path to her ass, so he could thrust himself in fully, causing his balls to slap her ass when he thrust quickly. Even with the spell, this was exhausting his stamina rapidly. He knew, again, he would cum very soon. Eragon rolled Katrina's breasts around, enjoying the feeling of her large mounds of flesh filling his hands, and he envied that Roran got to do this almost every night. He was able to pinch and knead them in many more ways than Arya's. Katrina moaned as he fondled her breasts, enjoying the way his hands lightly grazed her nipples as they roughly traveled around her chest.

Roran was slowly thrusting in and out of Arya's ass while playing with her breasts. They were considerably smaller than Katrina's, but he was still able to pinch and play with them. He picked up his pace as he felt his orgasm approaching, thrusting so fast his cock knocked against Eragon's with each thrust. Arya mentally sighed again. At least Eragon could fuck her to orgasm, even without Roran.

"I'm gonna cum!" Roran shouted

"No you're not!" Arya said, and cast a spell to prevent him from climaxing for another couple minutes.

Roran blinked in surprise as the pressure in his balls receded. Emboldened by this, he began thrusting rapidly into Arya's ass. Eragon increased his pace too, and soon Arya felt her orgasm approaching. The stimulation of Eragon's cock brushing her clit and him playing with her breasts had Katrina nearing orgasm too.

As always when fucking Arya, Eragon's stamina was waning. He knew he was going to cum soon, and judging by the looks on everyone else's face, they were too.

"On three," Katrina said

"One, two, three!"

Everyone released the pressure and climaxed at the same time. They all screamed as the climaxes reached their peak. Katrina's juices leaked out onto Eragon's cock. Arya's, too, flowed out and covered Eragon's massive member. Eragon and Roran both shot strands of their sticky cum deep inside Arya.

"That was amazing!" Roran panted.

Arya glanced at Katrina and nodded. Katrina lay on her back, and Arya climbed on top of her. They began eating each other out.

"Come on, fuck us." Arya said

Eragon and Roran were both massively turned on by this sight, so they didn't even need a spell. Eragon walked up behind Arya, and Roran did the same to Katrina. They both began thrusting, feeling, again, the sensation of their cocks buried in a tight snatch. Eragon was slowly fucking Arya, while Katrina licked the underside of his shaft and Arya's pussy. This added lubrication allowed him to thrust quickly into Arya, rocking her slightly. Roran was doing the same to Katrina, getting his cock licked by Arya. Even on only the underside of his cock, Arya could do amazing things to him. Her tongue curled around, fully circling his cock and licking Katrina's clit. They were all tired, and they knew this round would be their last one, and it would be somewhat shorter. Already, Eragon and Roran could feel pressure building, and Arya and Katrina were nearing orgasm too. Both men picked up the pace and began pumping in and out like a piston, rapidly bringing their women to orgasm.

"I'm cumming!" They both screamed, as their juices leaked out onto the cocks and faces beneath. The orgasmic release was too much, and both men blew their load inside. Everyone pulled out, and lay down, satisfied.

"Well, we should get back." Eragon said

"Yeah, I guess," Arya said.

"Where did you put my clothes?" They both asked simultaneously, and broke into laughter.

**End of chapter 3. Please review whether you like it or not. If you don't, tell me what I can do to improve. Next chapter will be Eragon/Arya/Nasuada, but I'll be unable to write for a month. It should be out by the end of October. I know I originally said August, but I had a lot of other stuff, and now with school I don't have much time to work. I'm sorry this is taking so long.**


End file.
